Many pyrethroid compounds are known and developed for pesticidal use. An ester of 4-methoxymethyl-2,3,5,6-tetrafluorobenzyl alcohol is described in WO 99/32426 and 3-phenoxybenzyl 3-(2-cyano-1-propenyl)-2,2-dimethylcyclopropanecarboxylate is described in Indian Patent No. 152306.